Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus configured to convert an application file that has a unique file format into a common file with a format that can be uniformly handled by another application, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, operational efficiency in offices has been improved with use of dedicated applications for management and editing of electronic documents. A use case example of business performed using a dedicated application will be described below. First, a user deletes a page or changes the page order of an application file using a document management application and a document editing application. During the operation, the pre-edited application file (the original document) is separately stored, and the changes that were made can be confirmed by browsing the original document. This application file has a file format unique to each application.
However, if the user has to perform the operation for separately storing the original document every time before editing the application file, the user has to remember an association between the pre-edited original document and the edited application file, which may deteriorate work efficiency.
Therefore, to resolve such an issue, a technique has been discussed in which the pre-edited original document and the edited application file themselves are made to have an association. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-323237 discusses a technique in which an application file is converted into a common file format and the file application file as a conversion source is stored in the common file so that the converted file and the original document is stored in a common file. Here, the common file is a file generated by converting application files having different formats into the one having an application file format that can be uniformly handled by a dedicated application.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-19197 discusses a technique for converting a plurality of application files having different formats into one common file. According to this technique, since the pre-edited original documents are stored in the common file in addition to the converted file, the need to store a file association is eliminated. Consequently, the original documents can be easily referred to.
When an application file is converted into a common file based on the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-19197, a common file including the original document is always generated regardless of how the common file to be generated by the conversion is to be used. However, for example, when the common file is to be used for printing, the original document included in the common file is not used. More specifically, in the conventional art, there is the issue that a common file including the original document is generated that has a larger file size and takes longer to generate than a common file that does not include the original document, even when the original document will not be used and is not necessary.